The present invention relates generally to light source driver circuits. More particularly, the invention relates to current source based driver circuits for LED lighting.
Light emitting diode (LED) lighting is growing in popularity due to decreasing costs and long life compared to incandescent lighting and fluorescent lighting. LED lighting can also be dimmed without impairing the useful life of the LED light source.
Isolated constant current source topologies that are commonly used in light source (e.g., LED) driver circuits include flyback converters, forward converters, LLC converters, and half-bridge isolated buck converters. Flyback converters and forward converters have low efficiency and require the use of high-voltage MOSFET devices. LLC converters have insufficient output voltage range, and the output is not self-limiting. Half-bridge isolated buck converters require hard switching of the MOSFET devices, have low efficiency, require complicated controllers, and the output is not self-limiting.
There is a particular CLASS-2 LED driver defined in Underwriters Laboratories specifications. The specification requires the driver to be isolated and have a maximum output voltage less than 60 volts DC. If a maximum voltage of a load (e.g., a light source such as an LED string) is close to 60 volts, then limiting the output voltage to 60 volts by operation of the control loop in the driver circuit is difficult because control loops inherently have over-shoot and delay.
An LED driver circuit should be capable of driving different loads that have different numbers of LEDs. Thus, the LED driver has to be capable of a wide range of output voltages while maintaining control of the output current. A driver circuit with dimming capability, self-limited output voltage, and a wide output voltage range is thus desirable.
It would further be desirable to simply the circuit topology and accordingly reduce the cost of such an LED driver circuit by reducing the number of magnetic components in the output tank.